1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a current mirror comprising a first branch for receiving an input current to be reproduced, which first branch comprises the main current path of a first transistor of a first conductivity type, and a second branch for supplying an output current which is a replica of the input current, which second branch comprises the main current path of a second transistor of the first conductivity type, the bases of the first and the second transistor being interconnected, a third transistor of the first conuductivity type having its base and collector connected respectively to the collector and the base of the first transistor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A current mirror of the type defined in the opening paragraph is known as a WIDLAR-type current mirror, in which the collector of the third transistor is connected to a power-supply source.
In an arrangement of this type the output voltage is limited to approximately B.sub.VCEO, which is the value beyond which the second transistor operates in the avalanche-breakdown region.